sexy golosina
by aimiaika
Summary: una haruka adicta al dulce que pasara con sus victimas


Bueno hola a todas me encanta Nanami y los chicos de uta no tenia príncipes La idea Hace Tiempo Pero No me animaba espero Que Lo disfruten del tanto como yo me emocione: Al hacerlo los personajes sin hijos mios si hay ubiero eco Que Hagan un baile en solitario sensual párrafo mi jajajajajaj

* * *

Cuaderno, lápiz, borrador, celular, billetera, auri

Oi haru-chan Te estaba buscando una chica con el cabello rojo medio grito from El Pasillo De Donde me encontraba

EH Haruka respondio, Haciendo Una pausa en el Trabajo de sabre si Tenia Todo en su bolso de Hola ¨ Tomo-chan, no trabajas hoy día ¨ Pregunto Por Qué confundida su amiga pelirroja se encontraba en La Mansión del Curso Maestro

¨ no, hoy es mi descanso y tu Haruka un Donde Vas ¨ Pregunto entusiasmada por la travesura Que Tenia Entre manos los chicos de starish y cuarteto nighs no sabrían De Donde Vino El Golpe y tendria Diversión de Sobra todo un mes y Todo el año, suprimió la risa Que Intento suprimir ademas te tengo un regalo el Que Se que te va a encantar, Mas bien vamos a la sala, los chicos estan Ahí hay ¨ Pregunto siniestramente

Creo que estan en la sala, Pero dime que es pecado regalo Darse Cuenta de la mirada de su amiga, y caminando por el regalo del feliz Que su amiga le Trajo A Ella

x

xx

xxx

Haruka y tomochica Estaban sentadas en el Cómodo sofá MIENTRAS Todos los chicos de starish Estaban dispersos en los Demás sofás, Ellos Sentian Que algo malo iba a Pasar Pero también Que No podian Perderse Lo Que iba suceder sin sabiendo Lo Que La malvada de tomochica IBA una Hacer

Haruka te traje lo Que Más Adoras aparte de componer canciones ¨ Dijo Sacando la ONU Mirando piruleta sabor cereza una los chicos con malicia

Ohh, Tomo chan Haruka grito emocionada Porque Despues De Largo Tiempo IBA un activo probar el dulce Que Amaba Tanto però Tomo-chan tú me prohibiste Que dejara de comer dulces ¨Le Pregunto extrañada De que le regale el dulce Que Tanto ama

Bueno pues Dije, Que como te ha esforzado en tu Mucho Trabajo de componer canciones para starish y cuarteto nighs Porque No darte un gusto ¨ sonrió cariñosamente con Una pisca de maldad, Claro que Haruka Como ESTABA emocionada de su Amado dulce no se dio cuento Pero starish SI y les dio Mucho miedo Porque tomochica Tiene algo de Entre Manos Que no les iba a Gustar

Señora, Creo Que deberias de esquina tu piruleta despues s trato de persuadirla Porque Tenia Un Mal Presentimiento De Todo ESTO Y: Además Porque Todos los compañeros del SUS no sabian Que Hacer NI CÓMO reaccionar la sonrisa escalofriante de tomochica

Por que deberia de Esperar párr DESPUÉS, ademas Haruka se lo Merece por esforzarse con SUS canciones ¨ tomochica le contesto un ren Adelante haru-chan te lo mereces ¨: Además del ella sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga starish Hacia Pero No starish Eran Solamente Ella Se habia dado de Que cuarteto casi también ESTABA Sintiendo algo por la compositora y ella Siendo tan buena Como era de lo les iba a demostrar la clase de mujer que se era Haruka Nanami por Que podra Ser un amor CUANDO la ves Pero CUANDO disfruta de la ONU PUEDE dulce Ser mujer del la más sexy Que PUEDES ver

Gracias Tomo-chan ¨ desenvolvió Haruka do Amado piruleta con tal lentitud Que starish siguio SUS Acciones

Quien iba a Pensar Que Se Puede seducirá comiendo ONU dulce, era ESE El Pensamiento De Tomo-chan Por Eso le prohibió una esquina Haruka ONU dulce Delante de un hombre Por Que La Primera Vez Que Lo hice, los medios de comunicación casi Docena De Hombre La quisieron Violar y gracias a dios Salieron ilesas de Esos locos con testosterona .miro un Que los chicos Ahora Estaban casi un colapso de la ONU.

Mmmmm, como me gusta el dulce ¨ Haruka ESTABA En Su Mundo del dulce disfrutando de Como su paleta se desasía en su boca, con los ojos nublados por El Placer de Comer Una paleta en Un tiempo largo

Tomochica ESTABA Que se aguantaba la risa por la cara de los chicos quien iba un Pensar Que se podian sonrojar, ittoki trataba de Detener la hemorragia nasal Que trataba de salir De Cuerpo, Natsuki se le empañaron los lentes y la almohada Que Tenia Cayó al suelo , Syo se sonrojo Tanto Que Dolia, Tokiya Tenia la Cara sonrojada y Parece Que le sangraba un poco la nariz, s ESTABA sonrojado del tanto y parecia Que Tenia una fantasia Porque estiro la mano para tocar un Haruka, Masato Que ESTABA cerca de el lo detenio no podia decirle nada Porque ÉL ESTABA en La Misma condición f.

Haruka Que No se Daba Cuenta desde el lugar de sufrían los chicos Pero sintio las miradas de los chicos en ella se abrió muy Lentamente Sus Ojos y Paseo Do Mirada En Cada uno de Ellos y se detuvo en Cecil saco el chupetín Lentamente de su boca con lento ONU mmm, saco su lengua y La Paseo por el chupetín y DIJO ¨ mmmmm que rico ¨ y con eso Todos Se desmallaron.

Tomochica tomaba Los Mejores Ángulos de los chicos Porque AEE fotos VALIAN Oro y también por su desvío personales

* * *

esperen el siguiente capitulo Donde estaran cuarteto nighs adiós


End file.
